


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by akitokihojo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, inukag - Freeform, inukag drabble, inupapa - Freeform, kagomom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo
Summary: All Inuyasha wants to hear is a simple "papa" from his toddler; was that asking too much?





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

“Hey! No! Your leg goes _in_ the onesie! Would y–Stop!” Inuyasha struggled to keep his hold on his toddler’s flailing ankle, the little girl’s giggles becoming louder as she twisted her body in unrelenting attempts to get away. Numerous times now, he’d tried shoving her wriggling foot into the footie pajamas, knowing it shouldn’t be taking him ten minutes to dress his daughter, but the highlight of her day was resisting all attempts to clothe her, and if it weren’t the dead of winter at the moment, he’d let her win. Unfortunately, it was Inuyasha’s turn to get her ready for bed, and he was fucking weak for her high-pitched laughter and messy, dark waves that didn’t yet come close to reaching her shoulders as she played her one-sided game and kicked his hands away. “Come on, we’re almost there! In the onesie! No, I’m serious! In. The. Onesie. _Yes!_ ”

The half demon raised his fists in victory, and the toddler took her queue, rolling over to her hands and knees and dashing away as quickly as her little limbs allowed.

“Oh no ya don’t!” Inuyasha grabbed her by her ankle once more, dragging her back along the carpet and flipping her to be on her back, working to hastily snap each button closed from her leg up. “What’s your deal with being naked, anyway?”

She giggled in response, continuing to kick her chubby legs in order to make his job harder. It wasn’t like she could very well answer him. His daughter was only a couple months over a year old, and her favorite word, despite his fervent disapproval, was _mama_. Inuyasha managed to somehow finish the leg, and he brought her wiggling body closer to his knees, making it a bit harder for her to continue to fight him. She gave him a huff, her mother’s attitude showing through, and he couldn’t help but gloat that he was winning. The little girl twisted her upper body, whining sounds of protests as she tried to get away, but he kept her still, bending down to press his lips against her full tummy and blowing a sloppy raspberry.

She screeched, the high-pitched sound hurting his sensitive ears but entirely worth it as her tiny hands pushed his forehead away, her body going still for a small moment and giving him the open opportunity to finish the job and close up her jammies. Inuyasha stood his baby up, supporting her until she had her balance and could hold herself, and she reached her palms out to grab his cheeks and squish them together, something he often did to her.

“Mama.”

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his golden eyes and pulling her hands away just so he could push her own cheeks in. “No, I’m _papa_.”

“Mama.” She laughed, moving from his grasp and waddling across the room towards the mess of toys she’d recently created. “Mama, mama, mamamamamamamama.”

“Look, kid, I know you can say it. You’ve said it before. Would it kill you to say papa?”

“Mamamamamamamama.”

“I think she knows you’re jealous.” Kagome giggled from the doorway, leaning her shoulder along the frame, the large shirt she donned hanging off the opposite shoulder and exposing her silky skin.

“I’m not _jealous_. I just want to be called by my rightfully earned name!” The half demon argued, rocking back off his knees to sit on his butt, crossing his legs in front of him.

“Don’t be offended, Inuyasha.” Kagome laughed, walking into the room and sitting next to her husband. “She thinks that’s everyone’s name. Yesterday, at the grocery store, she called the bagger mama.”

He looked at her entirely unamused, the jealousy clear as day on his face for her to see, and she stifled her chuckle, biting her lip and bumping Inuyasha with her shoulder.

“I’m positive you’d be way more upset if she went around calling everyone by _your_ name.” Kagome said. “Wouldn’t you, you grumpy puppy?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grunted, fully hating how she was right. Innocent or not, it would bother him to no end if his little girl called any other person papa, and Kagome knew just how to get under his skin to make him see the _bright side_ of things, whether he wanted to or not. His wife giggled, shifting closer to place a kiss to his cheek.

“When are you coming to bed?” Her voice was flirty and playful, and he arched his eyebrow at her as her fingers dipped inside his shirt to graze the flesh of his chest.

“When would you like me to?” Inuyasha teased, enjoying Kagome’s attention as she smiled, wiggled her shoulders, and took her bottom lip into her mouth.

“Well, _now_ sounds good.” She said, her fingers coming out of his white shirt, trailing down the cotton, and crawling beneath the hem to gently skim along his toned abdomen. A soft rumble came from his chest in response, as he leaned in to kiss her, his lips tender and soft as she shifted once more to give him a better taste.

“Alright,” He murmured into her mouth, jerking away and clearing his throat. “It’s time for bed, kid! Your mom and I are about to make you a sibling!”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome gasped, grabbing a nearby stuffed animal and whacking him in the face with it.

“What? It’s not like she knows where babies come from!” He argued, yanking the pink, stuffed bunny from her grip and hitting her back.

Kagome reached behind her, grabbing a stuffed turtle by the foot to swing at him. “She’s smart enough to talk; she’s smart enough to repeat that!”

“She refuses to say anything other than mama! I think we’re safe!” He said, using the rabbit in his hands to block her attack. “Alright, that’s it!” He threw the animal aside, using his shoulder to shield himself from the flying turtle and launched on top of Kagome, pushing in between her legs and pinning her beneath him. She pushed against his hold, laughing the entire time as he feigned weakness, allowing her to wriggle her wrists free and fight him back. Inuyasha pushed her hands away from his chest, dipping down to kiss at the crook of her neck knowing full and well how ticklish that spot was, holding himself taut above her as she flailed about, laughing uncontrollably while she put in grand efforts to push him away.

“Stop, Inuyasha!” She giggled, clamping her shoulder to her jaw to shut off access to her neck!

“You brought this on yourself!” Inuyasha pushed her arms away once more, ducking straight down to kiss at the exposed side of her throat.

“No! Stop!” Kagome thrashed around some more, laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt. “Okay, you win! You win! Get off!”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I’m deaf from your screaming.”

“You win!”

A loud and angry squeal caught their undivided attention, their toddler stomping angrily toward them and pushing at Inuyasha’s arm with all of her burly might. The half demon, though initially shocked by her response, was quick to jump on board, pretending to be affected by his daughter’s attacks.

“Get him, baby! Get him! Show him whose boss!” Kagome delightedly encouraged, sitting up from the carpeted floor as her husband fell over and off of her. Their daughter crawled on top of Kagome, hugging her chest while shooting a dirty scowl, pouty lip and all, towards her father.

“No, papa!”

Inuyasha supported his torso along the ground with his elbow, looking over at his two girls, mouth agape. His wife snickered, hugging the little girl and hiding her smile behind her messy head of hair.

“Are you… are you kidding me?” He asked incredulously. _Now_ she says his name; when she’s _mad_ at him. “She definitely takes after you.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you’re wrapped around her chubby, little finger.”


End file.
